


Babysitting with Victor

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor has been asked to babysit his niece, Sherlock goes along to "help"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting with Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



“There’s no way we can get out of this?” Sherlock asked.

“You can if you want.  My sister made it clear that if she hadn’t been desperate, she wouldn’t have asked me, so I can hardly refuse,” Victor Trevor replied.

“Does she know I’m coming?”

“I thought it would be better if you just turned up.”

Victor’s older niece was taking part in her first ballet school Christmas performance and Hannah, Victor’s sister, had needed someone to look after her younger child, an extremely active toddler.  Unfortunately the friends who would normally have helped out either had children of their own in the ballet show or various sporting commitments.  In desperation, she had turned to her brother for help.  She was therefore not happy to find not only Victor, who she had limited faith in, but also Sherlock, who she had none at all, on her doorstep.  But, as Victor had predicted, there was nothing she could do.  She contented herself with a look that would have done credit to a lioness whose cub was being threatened.

Once Victor’s sister had left, Victor headed into the kitchen.

“Right, I’ll get us all something to drink.  Juice, Holly?”

He put the kettle on and half filled Holly’s plastic cup.  He turned round to give it to her.

“Sherlock, where’s Holly?”

“Oh!”

“We’ve got to find her.”

“She can’t have gone far.”

“Oh no!”

Holly’s toys were in the dining room and they had been told that she was not to be allowed in the living room, where there was a large tree with a stack of presents underneath.  The living room door was open.  Holly was sitting by the tree pulling the parcels towards her.  As Victor and Sherlock entered the room there was an ominous ripping sound.

Victor rushed forward and scooped the little girl up.  She shrieked and Victor bounced her up and down a bit, feeling extremely grateful that she was used to being thrown in the air by her father.  She giggled and Victor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sherlock, there’s some selotape on the windowsill.  If you stick the paper back together no-one will notice.”

“Er, yes they will.  The one with teeth marks is for your father.”

“Find some more paper and re-wrap it then.  Not that the ..” Victor paused remembering Holly was listening “deserves anything.”

Victor carried Holly into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair before giving her her cup.  He then returned to making coffee for Sherlock and himself.

Sherlock joined him shortly afterwards.

“All sorted.  He’ll never know his granddaughter tried to take a bite out of his present.”

Sherlock accepted the mug of coffee.

“Victor, I think we’ve got another problem.”

Victor turned round to see his niece happily shaking her cup all over the chair, the floor and herself.  He took the cup away.

“You were supposed to be drinking that.”

In response, Holly banged her hands on the tray of the chair, creating further mess.

“We clean this up and then we’ll have to change her.”

“I can clean while you do the changing.”

“You don’t think I can manage to change her clothes on my own, do you?”

Victor carried Holly into her bedroom and then gave her to Sherlock while he hunted out some clean clothes.  Sherlock waved a teddy at her, thinking to occupy her with it and was rewarded by Holly’s enthusiastic grab, causing the bear to hit him firmly on the nose.

“Aargh, hurry up.”

Between the two of them, they wrestled her into dungarees and a little jumper.  Sherlock looked critically at her.

“I think the rabbit is supposed to be at the front.”

“It took us long enough to get her arms in that way.  Do you really want to change it?”

“When you put it like that, no.  What do we do now?”

“Hannah said we could take her out for a walk if we wanted.  I suggest we do that and keep going until they get back.”

Getting Holly into her coat took Victor another ten minutes, which gave Sherlock time to work out the mechanics of the pushchair.

“In you go then,” said Victor as he tried to sit Holly in the pushchair.

Holly arched her back.

“Let me.”

Sherlock took over and tried to tickle the little girl to get her to relax.  The look she gave him was a mixture of her mother and Mrs Hudson when he set fire to things.  Finally Sherlock held her whilst Victor exerted increased pressure on her middle until she gave up.  They set off with great determination.

By the time they returned to the house Hannah and the rest of the family were already back.  Holly burbled happily as her mother asked if she’d had a nice time with Uncle Victor and Uncle Sherlock.

Turning to Victor, Hannah said, “I’ll make you some fresh coffee – you don’t seem to have drunk the last lot.  Go and sit in the living room and I’ll bring it through for you.”

Five minutes later, when Hannah took the coffee through, she found them both asleep on the settee.


End file.
